helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2
|producer = |Chronology1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Albums Chronology |Last1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 |Next1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 }} Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 Yoshida Go-hen (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編; Collected from All of Hello! Project's Songs! Vol. 2 Yoshida Go Compilation) is a special Hello! Project best album in a six part series in conjunction with the HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK. All of the tracks on the album were chosen by Yoshida Go. The album was released on January 1, 2014 and was exclusively sold at TOWER RECORDS. The album was to be pre-sold at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ event on December 31, 2013 alongside Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1. Tracklist #The☆Peace! (h&A Death Tracks) - hANGRY & ANGRY-f #Koi no Twist & Wacchaina Town - Goto Maki, Kono Tomoyuki (幸野友之), Hiranuma Norihisa (平沼紀久), Yuuji (ユウジ), SHU-110 #Do Re Mi Fa Doushite? - Mano Erina #Rikaishite > Onna no Ko - Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #I & YOU & I & YOU & I - Tanpopo #Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai - S/mileage #Maji Natsu Sugiru - Berryz Koubou #Watashi no Tamago - Shugo Chara Egg! #Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX #Nusunda Heart wa Koko desu yo? - Tanaka Reina with Chorus: and Buruburuiyaan (Noto Arisa & ) #Idolulu - Lilpri #Tan Tan Taan! - MilkyWay #Robo Kiss - W #Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (Morning Musume) #Eco no Waltz - Ecohams #GIVE ME UP - Melon Kinenbi #Koisuru Niwatori - THE Possible #Hitoribocchi no Heya (Takagi Masa cover) - Yaguchi Mari #Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou - Momo (Sayashi Riho) & Chorus: Morning Musume Featured Members *hANGRY & ANGRY-f **ANGRY **hANGRY *Goto Maki *Kono Tomoyuki *Hiranuma Norihisa *Yuuji *SHU-110 *Mano Erina *Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Ogawa Saki *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *Shugo Chara Egg! **Amulet Spade ♠Akari♠ **Amulet Heart ♥Mizuki♥ **Amulet Clover ♣Irori♣ *ZYX **Yaguchi Mari **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Murakami Megumi *Tanaka Reina * *Buruburuiyaan **Noto Arisa ** *Lilpri **Yukimori Ringo starring Wada Ayaka **Takashiro Leila starring Maeda Yuuka **Sasahara Natsuki starring Fukuda Kanon *MilkyWay **Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) **Yukino Noel starring Kitahara Sayaka **Hamasaki Cobeni starring Kikkawa Yuu *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Michishige Sayumi (Morning Musume) *Ecohams **Ishikawa Rika **Michishige Sayumi *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ohtani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Ose Kaede **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shouko **Goto Yuki *Yaguchi Mari *Momo (Sayashi Riho) & Chorus: Morning Musume **Fukumura Mizuki **Ikuta Erina **Sayashi Riho **Suzuki Kanon **Iikubo Haruna **Ishida Ayumi **Sato Masaki **Kudo Haruka Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,844 Trivia * The track list for this album was edited by Go Yoshida (columnist and interviewer). Interesting to note is that many of the songs are not well known, as they are B-sides from singles or album tracks. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *News Article: natalie.mu (archived) Category:2014 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Series Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In